1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to string tuning devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved motorized tuning apparatus of compact configuration including illumination means for visibility in typical dimly lit environments and counter means for avoiding over-torquing of strings associated with the instrument to be tuned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of string tuning apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been of manually manipulable levering apparatus where the proper orientation and manipulation of the device was essential in the rotation of the pegs to tension the associated musical strings. The effort require to tune such instruments, even with the association of manually manipulable devices, has required significant effort and in the case of elderly or feeble individuals, burdensome. The relative proximity of the various pegs about a mutual instrument has further complicated the tuning situation where many devices being of awkward construction resist application to the closely positioned tuning pegs. In this connection there have been several attempts to develop tuning apparatus which may be readily and effectively utilized in the tuning of musical instruments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,813,988 to Paul sets forth a motorized tuning apparatus wherein an orthogonally projecting socket projects from a planar-like case arrangement. The Paul patent relies on a rather complicated clutching arrangement to limit torque application to a guitar peg and furthermore lacks an essential of the instant invention in the utilization of illumination means in association with the use of the apparatus as frequently musicians and the like utilizing such apparatus are required to tune their instruments in relatively dimly lit environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,706,254 to Morin sets forth a manually manipulable tuning tool comprising a crank-like handle offset from a socket to enable rotation of the socket to effect a prying and accordingly a tuning of the associated musical instrument. The Morin patent is not particularly well adapted for use in dimly lit environments nor does it contain any means for gauging the turning of the tuning pegs of the associated instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 455,822 to Weber utilizes a plier-like apparatus for engaging the sounding post associated with string instruments to grasp and rotate same to effect tuning thereby. The cumbersome and crude manner of application of the Weber patent limits its application for those individuals of limited physical dexterity and clearly lacks any means for illumination, as is commonly necessary in a tuning environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 762,723 to Hutchins illustrates another plier-like device to grasp tuning pegs of a string instrument to rotate same. The plier-like device is awkwardly applied in rotating the typically closely positioned pegs of a guitar or the like and is of limited applicability.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,682 to Longone, et al. illustrates another crank-like device wherein a socket and an offset handle are relatively rotated for the tightening of a peg associated with a musical string. The deficiencies of the Longone patent is consistent with other devices of similar construction in the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved tuning apparatus which addresses both the problem of effectiveness, portability, and utility in dimly lit environments, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.